User talk:Nitecrew/Archive May 2009
Welcome Hi there and welcome to My Lego Network Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the BIONICLE Walkthrough page—we appreciate it! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Followed by 100 zeroes (Talk) 05:28, March 26, 2009 02:57, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! Thank You! This is great encouragement to keep working on those walkthroughs. Nitecrew 21:23, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Item Template Hey there! I've made a category for your BIONICLE Item Template images. Maybe it'll help you? I've also given you a barnstar (it's on your userpage), feel free to move it here. Keep up the good work! 11:15, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Yes, that was very thoughtful and helpful of you. I was starting to lose track of the images. Thanks for the recognition! Nitecrew 15:21, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::You're welcome. So, is the template ready to be put onto the items now? I've started out with the Thornax. 15:28, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :::Yes please start using it. Nitecrew 18:41, 17 April 2009 (UTC) I see you've started on the MLN Item template - Do you want any help? A new category page? 17:47, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::A new category would by nice. MLNIT? I am about ready to release it, I just want to see how much I can pull out of the .css file and put into the template directly so everyone can make tweaks instead of relying on a sys-admin to modify the site .css file. I would appreciate any comments you might have on the new skin. You can see is on my sandbox page. Thanks!! Nitecrew 19:30, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :::Your category is here. Err, the template still has a few white "holes" in it. Is it meant to be like that? Or is it not displaying because of the CSS? ::::You mean the Bionicle Template? That is because the CSS has not been updated. I am going to post a note on Followed by 1000 zeros talk page to see if I can get some more visibility into this issue. Nitecrew 21:27, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! :Thank you!! I am glad you like it. Nitecrew 23:49, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :And Thank You!! It feels good to see my work is being noticed. Now I really need to get that standard item template done. :) Nitecrew 00:23, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Bricks? can you make some more of those template things for bricks?none of the bricks have new templates :That was the next thing on my list. I could start by modifying the template to look like the generic MLN skin. I am trying to think of a cool skin that looks like a brick but have not thought of anything really cool yet. Nitecrew 03:07, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ok ive now applied this new format to all of the brick pages.thanks for making the template code. 03:39, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for your help. After last night and tonight I feel like I have touched every page on this wiki. :) Nitecrew 03:40, 25 April 2009 (UTC) definitly.with all the templates you have made/modified, i think you have helped edit 9/10 pages on the wiki, excluding user pages. 03:42, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Template quality If it's alright with you, I'll be upgrading the quality of the template images. The current ones have been enlarged, making them look all pixely. You can right click and select 'zoom in' on MLN, and the images will be bigger, yet still neat. (Page \ Talk / ) 03:47, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :Please do. I wish I had known that when I was gathering the images. :) In fact I was just testing it out and you can zoom multiple times to get an even bigger picture. Most of the images are easy to generate. Images like the bottom of the Bionicle skin had to be repainted to match the color of the top of the skin because the MLN Bionicle skin goes from light to dark. Let me know if you need me to recreate any of the tougher ones. Be sure to update the images instead of uploading new ones, especially those listed in the CSS file, otherwise the CSS file will need updating also. And, thanks for the offer!! Nitecrew 04:15, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I've got photoshop, so I've got no problem with editing gradients. (Page \ Talk / ) 04:21, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Well, I've changed some, but I couldn't find the images for the other parts. Could you please show me the links? (Page \ Talk / ) 08:41, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :You can find those in the MediaWiki:Monaco.css file at the bottom. Also Kjhf has been keeping the images tagged with Categories. Check out the MLNIT, SJIT, LUIT, and BIT categories, the images you changed should have the category links. Nitecrew 17:25, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::You can link to categories like you do with images. Just place and extra colon (:) in front of category. E.G. Category:MLNIT 17:30, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::I figured there must be a way. Thanks for the information. And, thanks for fixing the links in my above post! Nitecrew 17:49, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :I also noticed that the images are 380px wide. The current templates are 300px wide. I think that 380px is a bit large and it is going to make the templates look strange until all of them are updated. Would shrinking the images to 300px degrade the image quality? Nitecrew 17:27, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :Additionally the new images have a white border. It would work better if they were cropped of the extra white border. Thanks Nitecrew 19:28, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::Looking good. Thanks for all your efforts! Nitecrew 05:22, 26 April 2009 (UTC) NP. I'll be trying to align them exactly, but it's not on the top of my priority list. (Page \ Talk / ) 05:53, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :I went ahead and fixed up the last couple of images. Thanks for keeping up the image quality of this wiki. Nitecrew 01:06, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Userpage Hello there. Since you're getting the hang of this wiki, it's about time you should say something about yourself on your userpage. I jsut see barnstars. Almost every "famous" user on a wiki has a userpage. Do whatever you want with it, infoboxing, templating, about me stuff, BUT NO CODE LEAKAGE! Remember that. Best wishes t o making your userpage! :So now I am officially famous. :) Nitecrew 07:43, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Load button /Setup button Hey Nitecrew - you marked the File:Load Button.png as needed to be deleted and said that the File:Setup Button.png is actually correct. Did you mean the other way round? The load button file is attached to the module button template, and all the pages, whereas the setup file is not on any page. 00:05, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Setup is the correct button to save. I had the template and the text of the Module page was wrong. Those have been fixed and I have updated the pages to point to the correct image. My sandbox seems to be lagging but don't worry about it. Thanks for the catch!!! 00:40, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::And deleted :D lego universe skin you made a new page for each part of the skin why dont in the same page-- 04:30, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :These new templates store the parameters that control the skin look and feel for all of the skin types (item, module, networker, and badges). This way if it is decided something about the skin should change it can be done in one place and affect all of the skin instances. See Template:Lego_Universe_Item for an example of how they are used. 04:34, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ok-- 04:38, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Rank 10 Walkthrough I found the proper Rank 10 Walkthrough, it needs a rewrite, since you improved the other Rank walkthroughs please may you improve this walkthrough. It would be a great help 18:42, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :No problem, I will put that on my list of things to do. 18:48, 5 May 2009 (UTC) 20:14, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you! 20:45, 7 May 2009 (UTC) help i dont want make you angry but you can go to my user page and tell me is anithing wrong because when i see in each title apparears UNIQ145ec30474005cf1-item-0--QINU someting like that and there is no way to edit them-- 05:13, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Why would I be angry? I would be happy to help. I looked at your page and could not see the text you mention in your post. Does it still show up for you? If so can you be more specific about where it is appearing. The text does look familiar, I saw some similar text when I URLEncoded the Special:Editcount page, like this }}. This seems to be the way Wiki handles including some forms of text. It uses these markers and makes procedure calls out to installed modules and substitutes the text on the way to the user. Maybe Wikia was down for awhile? I checked and noone was editing the templates recently. Let me know if you still see it. 06:32, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :As a peace offering I gave your Golem 20 clicks. Enjoy the nails. 06:36, 8 May 2009 (UTC) OK tanks and tanks you give me more gypsum-- 13:45, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :I looked at your page this morning and can now see the problem you are reporting. I copied your page over to my sandbox and it happened there also. I removed the final Special:RecentChanges reference and everything fixed itself. Next I added the Special:RecentChanges line to various spots in my sandbox and it continued to happen. I don't know why but it looks like that is the problem. Even placing that inside a #urlencode function causes the page to go wierd. User:Kjhf is having the same problem on his page. 14:18, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :I think it's fixed now. Correct me if I'm wrong. Congrats! Thank You! It was an interesting challenge. 13:55, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Piano Loop 1 Wow, you jumped the gun a bit quick there. Don't issue a warning on a good faith edit: as it turns out, the edit is actually truth, and the Piano Loop is indeed from the Sugar Plum Fairy. 18:17, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, The anonymous user already had one warning and the text entered seemed completely random to me and not well written. Thanks for the catch. 18:23, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Deletion Why, may I ask, did you delete my article on speed ranking? If you are an Administrator, please do tell. But otherwise, please be more respectful of others work. Ajraddatz :Hi there Ajraddatz. I believe you edited in good faith, you even apologised in case you broke any rules. Unfortunately, Nitecrew is quite right in saying "Systems using two accounts violate the spirit, if not the letter, of My Lego Network." http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rank_8_Walkthrough&diff=next&oldid=37319 and in fact the creation of multiple accounts on MLN is actually against the Terms and Conditions, and could lead to your main account being banned. Feel free to put the walkthrough up again, and replace the alternate account(s) with something like "Getting a friend(s) to help". 20:47, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Why not create a Speed Ranking set of articles? Then those that wish to rank as fast as possible can follow that track. Just a thought. 20:50, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :I have integrated a couple of your suggestions into the main article. Namely the Grey brick collection method and having friends send the opposite Victory Banners. I am not so sure that using the Destructoid Arcade Module is all that quick a way to obtain grey bricks. 21:11, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for your response. The reason that I did not create a whole new topic about speed ranking is that I did not know how at the time. I do now. If you want to see my undated speed ranking guide, it is under the Speed Ranking section of my page. I have replaced "other account" with friend. By the way, I am rank 8 and using my method, and it is working wonderfully. Thank you for your feedback. Also, playing Destructiod Arcade is way faster then using the Crest of the Houses. Those require large amounts of House Victory Ribbons, which are hard to get. When you get to rank 8, you will understand. Ajraddatz (Ajr38, Rank 8)